


Good Vibrations

by andabatae



Series: One-Shots and Drabbles [19]
Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Awkward Ben, Boss/Employee Relationship, Crack and Smut, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, Just Add Kittens, Office Sex, Overstimulation, Rey has a Pavlovian response to vibrating noises, Sex Toys, Smut, Thirsty Rey, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, awkward attempts at seduction, poor communication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 10:02:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21336433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andabatae/pseuds/andabatae
Summary: Thanks to her extensive collection of sex toys, Rey gets turned on every time she hears vibrations. One day, she has an embarrassing reaction when her boss, Ben, gets a phone call, and she decides it's time to fix her Pavlovian response to buzzing sounds.Too bad Ben keeps bringing things that vibrate into the office...
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: One-Shots and Drabbles [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1387747
Comments: 99
Kudos: 783
Collections: Fall Is Cumming - A Kinky Dadam/Thirst Order Collection





	Good Vibrations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JaliyahJade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaliyahJade/gifts).

> A Fall is Cumming gift fic for Jaliyah Jade! Thanks for the prompt - it was fun to write!

Rey sat facing her boss’s desk, taking notes and desperately wishing Ben Solo was a smidge less attractive. As secretary and personal assistant to the Vice President of Organa-Solo Industries, she was supposed to be calm, collected, and professional at all times. When faced with a man like Ben, though, staying composed was difficult.

He was broodingly hot, with the eyes of a poet, the shoulders of a linebacker, and a mane of thick, luscious black hair. His mouth was practically obscene. She stared at those plush lips now, wondering how they would feel on her skin.

“Did you get that?”

Rey jolted back to awareness. “Uh, what?”

Ben eyed her skeptically. “The Hux meeting. Rescheduling. Are you listening to me at all?”

Rey’s cheeks turned hot. “Yes. Sorry, sir. I didn’t sleep well last night.”

“No?” He leaned in, lacing his long fingers together on top of the desk. “Why not? Troubling dreams?”

The intense way he was looking at her made Rey squirm in her seat. Sometimes she thought Ben had an inkling of her sexual attraction to him... but no, that was just her horny imagination. Ben was naturally intense; he wasn’t looking at her in any special way.

“Yes,” she admitted. “I tossed and turned a lot.” From dreams of him, naturally.

“I see. Well, maybe I can wear you out so you’ll sleep better tonight.”

Rey nearly choked as her dirty mind warped that statement into something salacious. _ He’s talking about work_, she mentally chided herself. _ Just work_.

Just then, a harsh vibrating sound filled the air. His phone, buzzing animatedly on his desk as a call came in.

Rey’s traitorous body instantly reacted. It sounded just like her vibrator on a long pulsing setting, and she shivered all over as she grew wetter between her thighs. God, she’d been masturbating way too much recently if even the _sound_ of a vibration was enough to get her going. She bit her lip to stifle a whimper.

Ben’s eyes were fixed on her chest, and Rey realized her nipples were poking through the fabric of her blouse. She flushed and focused on the notepad in her lap. Her hand was trembling enough to make her letters wobbly as she wrote a note about rescheduling the Hux meeting.

The phone kept buzzing, buzzing, buzzing, inspiring a visceral flashback to this morning’s self-pleasure session. It had been a good one, so good she’d cried out Ben’s name as she’d come hard enough to see spots. Her lower belly tightened with want. At this rate, she was going to leave a wet patch on the chair. “Are you going to get that?” she demanded.

Ben was staring at her intently, as if analyzing every expression that flickered across her face. “No.”

The vibrations finally stopped. Rey took a deep breath, willing her arousal back down. She just needed to hang on for a few more minutes, and then she could disappear into the bathroom to use the tiny “emergencies-only” bullet vibrator in her purse.

“So,” Ben said into the heavy silence. “About the Hux meeting…”

Thank God Rey had something to focus on besides her embarrassing response to Ben’s phone ringing. She straightened in her seat. Time to pull herself together and act like a professional. “Yes, sir. Let’s talk logistics.”

#

The next day, Rey arrived fifteen minutes early, as was her habit, and made Ben a cup of coffee. She carried it to his office to leave on his desk, where he could drink it the second he got in.

As she opened the door, though, she realized Ben was already there. His briefcase was on his desk, his coat was over his chair, and the door to his private bathroom was open.

A low buzzing sound started, and it reminded Rey so much of the trusty little bullet vibrator she’d just used in her car that she moaned and promptly dropped the coffee.

“Shit!” she shouted when the mug shattered and hot coffee splattered all over her exposed lower legs.

The buzzing instantly cut off, and Ben shot out of his bathroom. “What happened?” he demanded, rushing over to Rey. Realizing the issue, he swore and promptly ran back to the bathroom to retrieve a towel. He knelt down to help blot up the mess, shushing Rey when she protested.

“Go splash cold water on your legs,” he commanded. “I’ve got this.”

Rey reluctantly left her boss cleaning up the mess and went to his bathroom to wash. His ensuite bathroom was pristine, with a few toiletries laid out in case he needed to stay the night or tidy up before an important meeting. An electric razor sat on the edge of the sink—so _that_ was the culprit that had caused Rey to lose control of her motor functions.

Rey was bent over, running a soaked washcloth over her reddened legs, when she heard a rustle behind her. She looked around to see Ben standing in the doorway. His wide-eyed stare was fixed on her lower body, and Rey realized her skirt had ridden up, revealing a large expanse of upper thigh.

Shit, she was being so unprofessional. She shot upright, tugging at her skirt. “Sorry,” she stammered. “I’m a bit of a mess this morning.”

Ben’s throat bobbed as he swallowed. “No, it’s fine. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to…”

“Didn’t mean to what?”

He shook his head. “Nothing.”

“I’m the one who should be sorry. I broke your favorite mug.”

“It’s not my favorite mug.”

Rey frowned. “But it’s your Star Wars mug. You love Star Wars.”

“Okay, maybe it is my favorite.” He waved a dismissive hand. “Whatever. I’ll buy another.”

He was still staring at her, and Rey stared back, captivated by his tousled hair and half-shaved stubble. He looked messier than usual this morning, and it made her want to run her hands all over him to put him to rights—either that or mess him up further.

“I’ll go get another mug,” she said, smoothing her skirt again. Luckily, there were only a few coffee splatters on the cream-colored fabric.

Ben nodded. “You do that. I’ll just, uh, finish shaving.”

Right before Rey left the office, the buzzing started up again. She shuddered and squeezed her legs together, bracing herself against the door frame as a tremor went through her. God, she’d really screwed herself over—in more ways than one—with her extensive masturbation habits. If this was what her life was going to be like now—full of horny Pavlovian responses to anything that vibrated—she’d better hope Ben didn’t make a habit of shaving at the office.

#

At the end of the day, Rey brought Ben printouts of a report. He stuffed the papers in his briefcase. “For tonight,” he said. “I have a charity thing to go to, so I’ll need something to occupy me while I avoid socializing.”

Rey winced in sympathy. “Your mother’s foundation?” Leia was the CEO of Organa-Solo Industries, but she also led an active social life that revolved around endless charity dinners.

Ben rolled his eyes. “Of course.”

“Need anything else before you go?” Rey clasped her hands behind her back, determined to finish the day on a professional note.

“Actually, yes.” Ben whipped his blue tie off and tossed it aside. “My red tie should be in here somewhere. Can you find it?”

“Oh.” Rey blinked at the odd request. “Sure.”

Ben smiled lopsidedly, drawing Rey’s attention to his luscious lips. “Thanks. I need to spruce up a bit.” He disappeared into the bathroom, leaving the door open, and Rey heard the sound of running water.

She was on her knees, digging through a pile of discarded clothing items—the man spent way too much time at the office—when vibrations sounded from the bathroom.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” she said as her heart rate sped up. “Again?” His jaw had still looked smooth, but maybe he had missed a spot.

Ben poked his head out of the bathroom. “Something wrong?” he asked around the electric toothbrush sticking out of his mouth.

Yes, something was wrong: Rey was an incurable pervert. God, she was messed up. Ben deserved better than her unrelenting thirst. “Nothing,” she said, standing up with the red tie clenched in her hand. “Just distracted.” She handed him the tie, hoping he wouldn’t notice the way her fingers trembled. “I’m heading home now.”

Ben looked almost disappointed. He fumbled at the button on his toothbrush, and the buzzing thankfully stopped. “Okay,” he mumbled through a mouthful of toothpaste. “See you.”

Rey left quickly, determined to get over this embarrassing physical reaction to buzzing sounds. Unfortunately, that meant resisting the siren song of her arsenal of vibrators, but she could do that for a week or two. Right?

#

Rey scowled as she stormed towards Ben’s office with coffee three days later. As it turned out, she didn’t do well without her thrice-daily masturbation routine, and her fingers just weren’t cutting it now that she’d leveled up her vibrator game to the best technology found outside a national space program.

The second she walked through Ben’s door, a series of pulsing buzzes filled the air. Rey shrieked. “God_ damn _ it!”

Ben jumped in his chair, pulling his feet off the desk and hastily shoving something under a pile of papers. “What is it? What’s wrong?”

Rey had no idea how to articulate the fact that it was 8am, she was cranky from orgasm deprivation, and whatever had just buzzed had set off Pavlov’s Pussy, which meant she was hornier than ever, so she just slammed the mug of coffee down on Ben’s desk. “Nothing,” she snapped. “Just having a bad morning.”

Then she noticed what was on his desktop screen. She planted her hands on her hips. “Ben Solo, are you playing a _ computer game _ at work?”

His cheeks turned a little pink, and he shoved one mouthwateringly massive—_damn it horny brain, get a hold of yourself_—hand through his hair. “Uh, yeah. Trying to relax before the big meeting.” He reached under the papers and waved an X-Box controller at her. “I brought it in from home.”

Rey stared at the black controller. My God, it looked miniscule in his hand, like he could crush it between his fingers. He fiddled with the controls, and the gadget buzzed again.

Rey’s eye twitched. Her pussy twitched, too, but she was doing her best to ignore that. Then Ben’s thumb maneuvered the joystick in a circular pattern, and the battle was lost.

Holy fucking shit, what would that thumb do to her clitoris?

She couldn’t stop staring at his hands. She licked her lips, mesmerized by the smooth roll of his thumb. The controller vibrated again and again, the sound as potent as the sight of it buzzing against his thick hands as he fought whatever bad guys were on screen.

He could hold a vibrator, too. He could press it against her pussy with those big, competent hands and work her into a state of absolute desperation, and then he could put his mouth on her and his fingers inside her and…

“Rey?”

She jumped at the sound of his voice. Holy Mother of Vibrators, her underwear was soaked, and her pulse pounded in her ears. “Yes?” she managed to choke out.

His thumb had paused on the joystick, which meant she could tear her eyes away from it long enough to look at his face. And _ oh_, his face just made everything worse. He was so handsome, and he was looking at her with that intensity that drove her wild, and Rey was going to _ die_.

“You seem… distracted,” he said.

Rey hadn’t imagined that pause. Had she imagined that pause? Oh God, what if Ben realized she’d been having porny thoughts about him on the job? She straightened, closing her eyes so she wouldn’t have to look at him anymore. “I’m fine. Just need coffee.”

He sighed. “Fine, go get coffee. And Rey?”

She paused in the middle of turning to the door. “Yes?”

“Please don’t tell my mother I’m playing video games.”

That was enough to shatter the odd tension building between them, and Rey laughed. “All right, sir. I saw nothing. You could use the break, anyway.”

As she left, she could have sworn she heard him mutter, “So could you.”

#

By the end of the week, Rey was convinced there was some galactic conspiracy afoot. Surely Ben Solo didn’t need_ that _ many vibrating things. Yet every day there was something new—either he forgot to shave at home or he needed video games to relax or he had set a phone alarm every twenty minutes for his “calisthenics.” That last one was the worst, because not only was Rey forced to listen to his vibrating alarm, but she also had to watch him lunging about at all hours.

She’d always known Ben was big and buff, but the exercises just proved it. He’d even installed a pull-up bar in the bathroom doorway, which meant she’d been treated to the sight of him doing chin-ups more than once. He didn’t have gym attire, which meant he was performing all of this in a dress shirt, slacks, and a tie (suit jacket optional). It was impressive but highly impractical, which, now that she thought of it, summed up Ben Solo in a nutshell.

Just because Rey’s boss was on a fitness kick and happened to own an alarming number of vibrating devices didn’t give her an excuse to be a pervert. But honestly, who could be expected to resist the allure of Ben Solo doing chin-ups in a suit? No one was that strong.

She was still on a strict no-vibrator diet in hopes of reducing her automatic responses to buzzing things, but it didn’t seem to be helping. No, Rey got hornier and hornier with every day, which just made her more and more aware of how lickable her boss was.

She was seated in front of Ben’s desk, going over the meetings for the next week, when he groaned and rubbed the area between his neck and shoulder.

“Are you okay?” Rey asked, gaze zeroing in on his big fingers.

“Sore back. I think I’ve been working out too much.” He opened a drawer, then pulled out an ominous-looking device with a long handle and bulbous head. “I got this massager to help, but it’s hard to get the right angle.”

He flicked it on, and _ yup_, Rey was screwed. It sounded exactly like a vibrator. Come to think of it, it probably _ was _ one of those nebulous “personal massager” gadgets that men thought were for tight muscles (women knew better).

Ben rubbed it over his shoulder. “Do you mind helping?” he asked after a few seconds. “I’ll do you after.”

And _ oh God _ the ways she wanted Ben Solo to do her. Rey stood on shaky legs and crossed behind his desk. When she pulled the massager out of his hands, their fingers brushed, and a spark shot through Rey’s body.

She focused the vibrations on his tense upper back and shoulders, dialing the power up to max as she dug the end into his muscles. He groaned, and his head fell forward. “Wow,” he said. “That thing really packs a punch.”

Rey hesitated before resting her free hand on his shoulder, holding him in place while she worked the massager over his back. His muscles shifted under her hand, and she dug her thumb in, pressing at the knot she felt there.

“That feels amazing, Rey,” Ben said in a guttural voice that sent her filthy imagination spiraling into forbidden territory. “Good girl.”

Rey froze. “What did you just say?”

“Uhh…” Ben turned around in his chair to face her, his honey-brown eyes wide. “Good God. That’s what I said. Good God, that feels amazing.”

Rey stood with the massager buzzing away in her hand, unable to look away from his compelling face. She was ninety-percent sure he hadn’t just said _ Good God_, but maybe she was having lust-induced hallucinations?

“Here,” Ben said, grabbing the massager. “Your turn.” He stood and turned her to face away from him, then gripped her shoulder with one hand and started running the massager over her back.

Rey stood frozen in place, unable to believe this was actually happening. His hand was so huge that his fingers covered her collarbone, and the vibrations felt incredible. Her tight muscles started relaxing, and when he began rubbing his thumb in counterpoint, just the way she had earlier, she nearly collapsed.

“Unnhh,” she said as he found a particularly sore spot.

Ben’s breath brushed her ear as he leaned in, pressing harder with the massager. “So tight,” he murmured, the hand on her shoulder sliding down to rub her lower back.

Rey was so turned on that she was in danger of launching herself at her boss. Her underwear was soaked, and quivers of arousal raced over her skin.

Her fingers hadn’t been enough to get her off these last few days, but she had no doubt Ben’s would be. He could rub her clit beautifully with that thick thumb while his index and middle fingers sank into her body, and she would explode like an atom bomb, letting out months of pent-up lust in the orgasm of a lifetime.

“Is this good for you?” Ben asked as he trailed the massager over her back.

Jesus, why did everything he say sound so sexual? There was no way Ben realized what he was doing to her, or he would have stopped ages ago. “Mmhmm,” Rey hummed, unable to muster actual words.

“I’m glad. You work too hard, Rey. You deserve to feel good.”

Rey’s arousal was reaching catastrophic levels. Her pussy clenched on nothing, and she had to fist her hands in her skirt to avoid reaching for Ben. That insidious vibrating sound wormed its way inside her head, whispering of unlimited orgasms.

_No_. She wouldn’t listen to the call of the dark side. For the sake of her job and her dignity, she needed to resist the vibrations and her own horny impulses.

“Thank you,” she said, forcing herself to step away. “That was… great. Yeah. Great. But, uh, I have a spreadsheet to finish.”

Ben looked startled. “Oh. Well.” He pressed a button, and the buzzing thankfully stopped. “Thanks for the massage. Hope that was… yeah. Anyway.”

“Yeah. It was. Um. It definitely was. Sir.” Rey hurried out of the room, hyper-aware of the friction of her inner thighs rubbing together and the throbbing in her lower belly. Dear God, she hoped Ben never brought_ that _particular tool into the office ever again.

#

The next morning brought an alarming surprise. When Rey entered Ben’s office, she found him crouching in front of his desk, petting something. The tiny black ball of fur rocketed towards Rey, then attempted to climb her legs using its needle-sharp claws.

“Ow!” She jumped back, barely avoiding spilling hot coffee on the animal’s head. “What is that?”

“My cat. His name is Kylo.” Ben scooped the animal up, then cradled it to his chest. The creature hissed and swiped at his chin.

Rey gaped at him. “Since when do you have a cat?”

“Since last night.” Ben beamed down at the wriggling monster. “He’s adorable, don’t you think?”

Rey’s shins had pink welts on them, and Ben appeared to be bleeding from at least three separate scratches on his face, so Rey wasn’t sure about that. “It’s certainly... assertive.”

“My bad little Kylo,” Ben cooed as the monster became fascinated by his loose tie and started savaging it. “Such a naughty little thing.”

This wasn’t fair. Why did a kitten get to be Ben’s naughty little thing, when Rey would gladly accept that position any day of the week?

“Can I ask why Kylo is in the office?” Rey asked, feeling like she was doing a remarkable job of remaining calm in the face of this development.

“He’s too young to be left alone.” Ben lowered the kitten to the ground again. “I brought a litter box and scratching post for him, don’t worry. Oh, and toys! Check this out.”

He knelt down and grabbed—

“What the fuck is that?” Rey forgot her professional manners, too mesmerized by the sight of a brown ball with a bumpy surface and what looked like tentacles emerging from it. And was that… a mouth full of _ fangs?_

“It’s a rathtar,” Ben announced, as if she ought to know what that was. “You know, the Star Wars monster?”

“Uhm.” Rey liked Star Wars as much as the next person, but she hadn’t memorized the names of every random creature. “And it’s here why?”

“I got it at Galaxy’s Edge a few months ago, but I’d never really had a purpose for it before. Watch.” Ben set it on the ground and pressed a button, and the thing started vibrating in a vigorous manner. The cat dove on it.

Rey closed her eyes and squeezed her thighs together, determined to defeat this horrible automatic reaction. That was a _ cat toy_, for fuck’s sake, and one based on a _ Star Wars monster, _ and she was already wet because of the way it was buzzing across the hardwood floor.

“Are you all right?”

Rey jumped, her eyes flying open. “Yes! Totally fine,” she said in a shrill voice.

Ben was standing a foot away from her, looking big and brooding and hot and _ shit, _ now he owned a kitten. Big man, tiny kitten, and _ guhhhh _ Rey was in so much trouble.

“You look flushed.” His hand lifted to cup her cheek, and Rey couldn’t help leaning into the touch. “Are you sure you’re feeling all right? Can I do anything to… relieve you?”

She whimpered, the high-pitched sound getting stuck in her throat. “No, I’m fine. Just… hot.”

“Mmmm.” His eyes skated down her body, and okay, surely the heated look in his eyes wasn’t just in Rey’s imagination. “Let me know if I can do anything.”

_ Buzz buzz_, the toy called, its tentacles waving enticingly from the floor. _ Buzz buzz_.

Ben was looking at her lips now. Did she have something on them? Rey licked them nervously, and he shifted closer. “I want to help you,” Ben said softly. “Please let me help you.”

She leaned in, compelled by those honeyed eyes and soft lips. Surely there was no harm in one kiss…

Something hit Rey’s ankle, and she looked down just in time to see Kylo follow the path of the toy that had just rolled into her foot. The kitten leapt, digging its razor-sharp claws into Rey’s lower leg, and then its teeth sank deep into Rey’s calf.

She screeched and hopped around, trying to shake the animal off, but it was stuck fast, like a burr. “Ow, ow, ow!” She didn’t want to hurt the blasted thing, but this was incredibly painful.

“Kylo, _ no_.” Ben dove towards the cat, wrapping its middle in one broad hand while he tried to disengage its claws from Rey’s skin. The kitten retaliated by savaging his hand, and Ben yelped, tumbling back. Then the kitten was gone, racing after the rathtar again, leaving both Rey and Ben bleeding and cursing in its wake.

Five minutes later, they sat together on his office couch, bandaging each other’s wounds. Ben’s left hand and forearm were lined with weeping scratches, and Rey’s leg was trickling blood.

“Maybe the cat was a bad idea,” Ben said as he watched Rey apply Neosporin to his deepest scratch. “I thought they were supposed to be calm and independent.”

She glared at him, all arousal from the rattling rathtar completely gone. “Full-grown cats, you muppet. Not kittens.”

His brow furrowed. “Muppet?”

She huffed. “It’s British, like a numpty. You are a numpty and a muppet and I cannot believe you thought this was a good idea.”

“Hey,” he protested. “I thought you might like it.”

“The kitten?”

For some reason, his cheeks flushed red. “Y-yeah. The kitten. Of course.”

Rey cast a glance at the tiny murderbeast, who was currently curled up in an adorable ball beneath Ben’s desk. She sighed. “All right, fine. It’s very cute. But I’m wearing jeans tomorrow.”

“Oh, no—” Ben clamped his mouth shut, cutting off his outburst.

She squinted at him. “What?”

“Nothing. Just… don’t change your routine for Kylo. Or me. I’ll find a sitter for him.”

Rey smiled at Ben, already forgiving him for introducing a tiny psychopath of a kitten and yet another vibrating object into her life. How could she resist that earnest look and the flush painting the tips of his ears? “It’s okay, Ben. Bring him in. I’m sure he’ll improve with time.”

“Uh, yeah.” He tugged down his sleeve, covering the many bandages. “I’ve never owned a cat, but they’re probably similar to dogs. Easy to train.”

Rey didn’t have the heart to tell him that no, cats were nothing like dogs, and he probably had several years of hell ahead of him. “Good luck,” she said, gently patting his wounded arm.

#

_ Day 10 of no masturbation. _

Rey felt like some survivor of the apocalypse, scribbling her thoughts in a tattered diary for future historians to read.

_ Phone vibrations less distracting. Marginally. Toothbrush still bad. Razor still bad. Rathtar still bad_.

Ben had continued to bring Kylo into the office, although he’d purchased a large, enclosed play area for the nightmare kitten. Unfortunately, the rathtar toy also continued to visit the office, and the kitten fucking loved that thing, so Rey was forced to listen to it rumbling multiple times a day.

At what point was self-denial supposed to work? Because all it had done so far was make Rey cranky in addition to horny, and her noise-based arousal trigger was still firmly in place.

She sulked through the work day, completing tasks with less enthusiasm than normal, although the emphaticness of her typing increased. She needed to take her frustration out on _ something_.

Rey was in Ben’s office, taking notes during a conference call, when the rathtar went off again. Then his phone. Then the phone again. Then again.

She was turned on and pissed off, and if _ horngry _ was a word, she was one-hundred-percent that right now. “Can you turn that thing off?” she snapped at Ben once she knew he was on mute.

He looked surprised. “The phone alarm? I thought you liked it.” He winced, as if he’d said something he hadn’t meant to.

“You thought I _ liked _ it?” Rey shot to her feet and tossed her notepad to the floor. “If you’re trying to distract me, you're doing an excellent job! I’m about ready to… ready to…”

“Ready to what?” Ben leaned forward, eyes alight with what looked like excitement.

“I’m going back to my desk,” she announced, then turned on her heel and left.

_ Damn _ Ben Solo and his phone alarm and stupid cat toys and broad shoulders and probably prodigious dick. Rey banged her forehead against her desk, willing her thirsty thoughts away. Just then, her phone pinged. It was a notification from her period tracker app.

_ One day to ovulation_.

Jesus Christ.

#

Rey rapped on Ben’s door, then pushed it open. “Hey, I’m heading home. Need anyth—”

A loud whirring noise filled the room. Thankfully, it was too industrial-sounding to send Rey's arousal through the roof, but it did make her jump. “What the—”

Ben Solo grinned at her from where he stood over a bowl, gripping a… _ hand mixer?_ “Hey,” he shouted over the din. “I’m making brownies.” Scattered around his desk were baking supplies, including several gooey egg shells and a pile of flour.

Rey gaped at the whirling beaters and bowl of brown batter. What on Earth was happening?

She considered the facts. Ben had been brushing his teeth and shaving at the office, which implied a breakdown in his personal schedule. He’d bought a cat for companionship. He was fucking nesting or some shit, making brownies for the office.

All the signs pointed to someone having an emotional breakdown.

Determined to get her boss help as soon as possible, she marched over to the wall and unplugged his hand mixer.

“Hey,” he protested. “I was using that.”

“Ben Solo.” Rey planted her hands on her hips. “You are an amazing boss and a great person, but these last few weeks have been extremely concerning.”

He held the hand mixer above the bowl, and batter dripped from the beaters in steady _ plops_. “Concerning?” he asked after a long pause.

“Yes.” Rey gently grabbed the hand mixer and set it on the towel—thank God Ben had thought that far ahead—next to his keyboard. “You’re brushing your teeth here. You bought a cat. You’re making brownies.” She swallowed hard. “Did you just go through a breakup or something?”

“What?” Ben blinked a few times. “No, of course not. I don’t date, you know that. Or I haven’t, not since you… Anyway. I’m fine.”

She squinted at him, trying to discern what was going on in that beautiful, thick head of his. “You don’t seem fine. You seem like you’re having a breakdown.”

At that moment, the rathtar started rumbling—apparently Kylo had hit the button with his paw. Rey shivered from head to toe, then braced her hands on the desk, breathing deeply to try to maintain her composure.

“That,” Ben said, pointing at her.

“What?”

His cheeks were pink again. “I’m not having a breakdown, Rey. I’m just…” He pointed again. _ “That_.”

“Ben.” She scowled at him. “You are making no sense, which is really not helping your case.”

He shoved his hands through his hair the way he did during extremely intense phone calls. “Fine!” he nearly shouted. “I’ll tell you the truth.”

“I mean… yes,” Rey said, baffled by his aggression. “That would be nice.”

He jabbed an accusatory finger at her. “I have been doing all of this for _ you_. Well, for me. And you. _ Because _ of you.” His mouth worked, and he paced away, seemingly trying to tear his hair out by the roots. “This sounds terrible.”

“Not terrible,” Rey said slowly, approaching him like he was a wounded animal. Had he truly had a mental breakdown? “Just confusing.”

He spun on her. “Does my cell phone vibrating turn you on?” he demanded. “Answer me truthfully.”

Rey gaped and sputtered. “I… uh… I… this is… uhhhh…”

His phone went off right then, and Rey flinched.

“There,” Ben said, advancing on her. “You shivered. You’re clenching your legs together. Your cheeks are turning pink.”

Oh, God. This was awful. “Sorry,” Rey muttered. “It’s, uh, a Pavlovian thing. Because of… you know what, never mind.”

“Because you use a vibrator,” Ben said bluntly. “I’m a grownup; you can say it.”

She used substantially more than _ one _ vibrator, but Ben didn’t need to know that. “Fine,” she snapped. “Yes. Vibrating things turn me on, okay? Which, by the way, means this last week has been hell. What is wrong with you, brushing your teeth in the office and shaving and buying that stupid rathtar and—” Rey broke off abruptly, eyes widening with realization. “Wait… did you do all that on purpose?”

Ben was looking at her like a lost puppy, desperation filling his soulful brown eyes. “Yes.”

This was too much to take in. “But… why?”

He stepped closer and settled his hands on her waist. _ Big hands_. Rey shivered at the feel of his fingers caging her in. “Because I want you,” he said bluntly. “And I thought maybe you would get turned on and make a move.” He grimaced. “That sounds ridiculous, doesn’t it?”

“Well, yeah.” But Rey was now grinning like an idiot, and her stomach felt like it was full of coked-out butterflies, and her heart was galloping like a simile that had gotten away from itself. “You really want me?”

“So much,” he whispered, gaze darting from her eyes to her mouth. “It’s been killing me.”

“Why didn’t you just say something?” Rey laced her hands together behind his neck, stepping closer until their bodies were almost touching. She had to tip her head back to look at him.

“Because I’m a coward? And you’re my employee?” He shook his head. “I’d been trying to suppress my feelings, but I guess I kind of lost it when I saw you react to my phone vibrating. I thought maybe I could figure out if you were interested if I just kept bringing vibrating things into the office.” He winced. “Wow, that really doesn’t sound any saner the second time around.”

It really, really didn’t, but Rey didn’t care. This was possibly the best moment of her life. “I’m crazy about you,” she said, stroking her fingers through his hair the way she’d wanted to do for months now. “And I’ve been horny all week, but I was trying not to be unprofessional.”

He grinned down at her. “Rey, I brought a _ cat _ into the office. I’m not sure it’s possible to be less professional than I’ve been.”

She glanced over at Kylo, who was determinedly trying to escape his enclosure. “You didn’t buy that kitten just to get a vibrating toy for it, did you?”

He chuckled awkwardly. “Of course not. That would be crazy.” Rey kept staring at him, waiting for him to break. “Okay, maybe,” he admitted. “But I’d thought about getting a cat before; I swear I’m not completely insane.”

She giggled, charmed by the realization that Ben was just as desperate as she was. She wasn’t alone in this feeling.

They’d wasted enough time dancing around each other, so Rey stood on her toes and pressed her mouth to his.

Ben groaned gratifyingly and tugged her tighter against him. He was so big that Rey felt swallowed up by him, her body caged in by his muscular arms. She opened her mouth, and Ben licked inside, lightly at first, then deeper.

This was better than any fantasy she’d ever had. His mouth was soft, but he kissed her with burning intensity. His hands wandered, one sliding up into her hair, the other palming her ass.

“I’m dreamed about this ass,” he murmured, giving it a squeeze. His other hand tightened in her hair, tilting her head back and giving him access to her neck. “Dreamed about getting my mouth on you, how good you’d taste.” He trailed kisses down her throat, then sucked a bruise into the tender spot where her neck met her shoulder.

“Me, too,” she said, frantically tugging on his shirt buttons. She managed to get the shirt untucked and half-unbuttoned, but he wouldn’t stop nibbling at her neck and collarbone long enough for her to get the garment off him. “Need this off.”

Rather than obeying her, he scooped her up and carried her to the couch, laying her down gently before climbing on top of her. Rey hiked her skirt up to her waist and spread her legs to give him room. As their bodies settled into place, they moaned in unison.

Then they were making out, hips rolling in tandem, hands exploring everywhere. Ben got her blouse and bra off before she managed to undo the rest of his buttons, but he finally helped her strip his shirt off. Rey gasped at the sight of his bare, muscled chest, but her ogling was interrupted when he dipped down to kiss her again.

“You feel so good,” he whispered as she undulated under him, rubbing her panty-clad core against the bulge in his slacks. Her nipples dragged over his solid chest, making her shiver.

The denied arousal of the last ten days roared fully to life. Her blood pounded in her ears, her pussy throbbed, and her skin felt hypersensitive. “Please, Ben,” she gasped. “I need to come so bad.”

“I know you do, baby.” He stood up, then tore off her panties and skirt before stripping off the rest of his clothing, revealing muscled thighs and a thick, perfect cock. Rey immediately reached for it. She needed to hold it, kiss it, suck it, fuck it... but he backed away, shaking his head. “Not yet,” he said with a smirk before heading to his desk.

“Come back,” Rey whined, struggling up onto her elbows.

Thankfully, he did, his magnificent dick bobbing with each step towards her. Rey barely managed to tear her eyes away from it long enough to see what he was holding up like a hunter triumphantly presenting his mate with the spoils of war. In his left hand: a condom. In his right…

“Oh.” Fresh arousal pooled between her legs at the sight of his big, capable hand wrapped around a pink vibrator. She recognized the model—in fact, she had a variant of it at home and could guarantee it packed a punch. “Ben, you don’t have to—”

“Shhh.” He knelt between her legs. “If I get to give you an orgasm, you can be damn sure it’s going to be the best orgasm of your life.” He set the condom down, then flicked the toy on.

That gentle rumble was exactly the buzzing Rey had been missing for the last ten days. She squirmed in anticipation, and then Ben pressed the toy between her legs, and Rey was a goner.

“Oh, shit,” she cursed, head thrashing on the couch. Her hips surged, but he held her down with his free hand while he circled her clit. “Ben, that feels amazing—”

He trailed the toy over the soaked lips of her pussy, then dialed the vibration up a few levels and pressed it against her clit again. He moved it in perfect circles, working the sensitive bud and sending tremors racing through Rey’s lower belly.

“Please,” she begged, nearly out of her mind with need. “Please make me come.”

She felt pressure at her entrance, and then one of his thick fingers was sliding inside while his other hand worked the toy over her clit. One finger became two, and he started massaging her, dragging his fingertips over the sensitive spot on the front inner wall of her vagina. Rey writhed under his ministrations, her focus fixated on the sharp, nearly unbearable pleasure he was building between her legs.

The vibrations intensified yet again, and Rey lost it. She came with a scream, gushing over his hand as he continued working her G-spot. He didn’t let up, though, just pressed harder against her sensitive clit while he fingered her, and Rey rolled straight from her first orgasm into a second. Tears beaded at the corners of her eyes as the wave crashed over her, making her shake and curse.

He only let up when she shoved his hand away. Her clit throbbed, and her pussy spasmed when he slid his fingers out of her. “Holy shit,” Rey said, blinking up at him dazedly. She felt wrung out and electrified at the same time.

Ben looked proud of himself, as well he should. “Not bad, huh?”

She rolled her eyes. “Yes, you’re a prodigy. Now get down here and fuck me.”

She didn’t need to ask twice. He tore open the foil packet and rolled the condom over his length, then positioned himself between her legs. He paused to brush her hair away from her forehead, looking down at her in a way that made Rey’s stomach do flips. His eyes were so warm, and the faint flush on his cheeks spoke of his desire.

“Ready?” he asked as his dick nudged against her soaked entrance.

“Yes.” Rey reached down to guide him in. He sank into her with one smooth thrust, and Rey gasped. She was swollen and sensitive from her orgasms, and he was huge, stretching her to her limits. The fit was so tight, she swore she could feel his pulse throbbing against her inner walls.

“You okay?” His arms were braced beside her head, his shoulders bunched with the effort of holding himself still above her.

Rey shifted her hips, testing the fit. He was a little thicker than her biggest toy—which was really saying something—but it felt indescribably good. “Mmm. More than okay.” She hitched her knees higher, then rolled her hips.

Ben groaned. “You want more?”

Rey laced her arms around his neck. “Yes, please.”

Ben gave her more. He started slow, rocking in and out of her a few inches at a time, but as Rey grew wetter, he started thrusting harder. When he pulled almost all the way out, then slammed back in, Rey cried out and buried her face in his shoulder. “Again,” she demanded, her voice muffled against his skin.

He did it again and again, pounding into her at a controlled pace. The evenness of his thrusts told Rey this wasn’t going to be a quick fuck—Ben was a man with stamina and strength, and he was going to wring every ounce of pleasure he could from her.

As if proving her point, he knelt upright between her legs, gripping her thighs for leverage as he worked into her. The shift in position gave Rey an incredible view of his rippling abdomen, and when she craned her neck, she could see his gleaming cock sliding in and out of her. The lewd sight made her clench around him, and Ben groaned in response.

He fumbled to the side and grabbed the vibrator again. “You’re going to come now,” he informed her, as if simply stating a fact. If Ben said she would come, she would, and that was that. He flicked the toy on and pressed the buzzing silicone against her clit, all the while thrusting into her at a measured pace, keeping her still with the hand still gripping her thigh.

Rey arched her back and moaned loudly. She was drenched, every thrust making a lewd, slick sound, but the vibrations somehow made her even wetter. That tight, tingling pleasure built, centered on the sensitive bundle of nerves he was manipulating. He dialed up the vibrations and increased his pace, and Rey burst into her third orgasm. She rode the wave of hot, twisting pleasure for long seconds, her pussy clamping hard around his cock.

He set the vibrator down, then pulled out and flipped her over, crowding her forward until she was braced against the arm of the couch. Then he plunged inside her again, the new angle allowing him to go impossibly deep. He gripped her hips as he fucked her with hard, aggressive strokes, and all Rey could do was take the pounding, gripping the couch arm for dear life. Her jaw hung slack and her eyes were glazed with pleasure. How was he so good at this?

“You’re mine now,” he told her as his movements grew jerkier. “That’s what this means.” One hand briefly left her hip, and then something was tossed on the cushion beside her: the vibrator. “Use it.”

Rey whimpered. Her clit was so sensitive, and she’d already come more than she ever had in one session. “I don’t know…”

“That wasn’t a request.” His fingers dug in tighter; she would probably be bruised from his grip, and the knowledge thrilled her. “You’re going to come for me one more time, Rey.”

Rey shuddered as she turned the vibrator onto the lowest setting and reached between her legs. She hesitated with the wand just shy of her clit, but then he bucked into her hard, knocking her forward into the toy. Rey gave in, helpless to resist the temptation of another orgasm. She held the vibrator against her clit and surrendered completely to Ben’s possession.

She’d never masturbated to the point of overstimulation, always stopping the moment her clit cried for mercy. The feeling was intense, painful in an addictive way, and tears streaked down her cheeks as she shuddered with sensation.

Ben was swearing in time with his thrusts, and she could tell he was close to coming. Determined to obey him, Rey dialed the vibrator up high to force the orgasm as quickly as possible. The tremors raced through her, setting off convulsive waves of pleasure that left her sobbing. Ben shouted, then thrust deep and held, shaking with the force of his own climax.

Rey flung the toy away from her abused clit and braced her head on the arm of the couch, gasping for breath. Ben sagged against her, his chest pressed against her back, and for a while they stayed like that, recovering.

Finally, he pulled out and rose to clean up. Rey was still too blissed out and sore to move, so she was glad when Ben came back and picked her up bodily. He settled onto the couch with her on his lap, and she buried her face in his neck, snuggling close.

“That,” he said in a rough voice, “was unbelievable.”

She hummed in agreement and mouthed at his throat, enjoying the salty taste of his skin. It was gratifying to realize this ridiculously fit man had worked himself into a sweat for her.

“How are you feeling?” He stroked her hair, letting the long strands spill over his fingers like water.

“Sore,” she admitted. “But in the best way. I’ve never come so hard in my life.”

“You poor thing.”

“Yes, poor me. I probably won’t survive the next time.”

He kissed her forehead, and she felt the curve of his lips against her skin. “You want there to be a next time?”

She pulled back to stare at him disbelievingly. “Um, obviously. The hot boss I’ve been lusting after for months just fucked me senseless and used a vibrator on me. _ And _ he owns a kitten. I’m done for.”

As if recognizing he was being discussed, Kylo let out a loud yowl. Ben winced. “I guess I do own a kitten. Do you suppose he’ll calm down in a few months?”

Considering what Rey knew about kittens, the answer to that was a big, fat _ no_. But she supposed the demon cat had helped bring them together, so she couldn’t begrudge him a little misbehavior. Plus, Kylo really was cute. “Does it matter?” she asked. “I think you’re stuck with him. And with me. If you want to be, that is.”

Ben shifted until he could cup her face in his hands. His brown eyes were bright and earnest, filled with so much tenderness that Rey’s heart fluttered. “I want to be stuck with you, as long as you’ll have me. You’re the brightest part of my life. I may have gone about wooing you in the weirdest possible way, but it worked, so you can’t back out now.”

Rey giggled. “I wouldn’t dream of it.” Then she remembered something. “Hey, you still have that brownie mix, right? Lesson number one of being my boyfriend: I eat a lot.”

“I figured that out the day you started work and suddenly the fridge was piled high with tupperware, yet somehow you still managed to scavenge my leftovers.” He grinned at her. “All right, sweetheart. Let’s get the cat and the brownie mix and head home. _ My _ home, to be clear.” His smile turned wicked. “And bring the vibrator.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed that ludicrous, smutty romp! If you did, please comment and let me know!
> 
> [This is the rathtar toy in question](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=goZBCfIqWO4).
> 
> The original prompt: Rey gets turned on every time she hears vibrations thanks to her toys. One day her boss notices in a meeting when he gets a phone call. He tries to get a reaction as often as possible by setting alarms, using an electric razor at his desk, etc.


End file.
